


Sentry

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this takes place in some offshoot Bayverse AU where Jetfire didn’t die but they still defeated the Fallen.  I’m sure my brain has a plot device for that somewhere, but heck if I know what it is.  written for the April 28, 2012 round at tf_speedwriting</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sentry

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in some offshoot Bayverse AU where Jetfire didn’t die but they still defeated the Fallen. I’m sure my brain has a plot device for that somewhere, but heck if I know what it is. written for the April 28, 2012 round at tf_speedwriting

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000w2y0f/)

Title: Sentry  
Universe: Bayverse AU  
Rating: G  
Characters: Jetfire, Optimus  
Content Advisory: gen fic  
Prompt: [a picture](http://pics.livejournal.com/ayngelcat/pic/00012qb9/)  
Notes: this takes place in some offshoot Bayverse AU where Jetfire didn’t die but they still defeated the Fallen. I’m sure my brain has a plot device for that somewhere, but heck if I know what it is. written for the April 28, 2012 round at tf_speedwriting

  
“I remember,” Jetfire said softly, wistful, “When the humans built this. I watched, after they were free from the Fallen.”

Optimus gazed across the desert sands to the Pyramids and their silent guardian. The largest of the Pyramids was gone, and the Sphinx was more damaged than it had been when they arrived, but Earth was still whole and the Fallen defeated.

“They were hiding it,” the ancient Seeker continued. “Hiding the harvester so their children could forget and they could move on without nightmares of the Fallen. They made the animal to guard the harvester from themselves as much as from anyone else.”

“Even so long ago they understood more than we did.” The Prime could not keep the weary sorrow out of his voice.

“So they did,” Jetfire agreed. “Perhaps being so short-lived is a greater blessing than we were ever led to believe it could be.”

“Perhaps. But they have far to go yet.”

“We all do. Some of us just learn faster than others.” Jetfire clapped the younger mech on the shoulder and turned away from the view. “Come on then. No use dwelling on the past; we have things to do and politicians to placate. They can’t be that enlightened, if they still have politicians, you know.”  



End file.
